Roommates
by Lilerds
Summary: AU? Ya. Liper? Duh. Due to bills and salary cuts, Leo finds himself sharing an apartment with his childhood friend, Piper. Hilarity ensures. T for language.
1. Of Keys and Caffeine

**Hello again. You maybe asking "Another story?!" Yes, another story. I've wanted to write some PJO/HoO for a while now.**

**And of course, it's gonna be involving my all-time favorite ship… Liper! **

**I have no idea how this came to be, but it started with a goddamn rubber band.**

**Oh lordy, what have I gotten my self into?**

**Cover image belongs to ****rainbows-verymacho on Tumblr. **

**Disclaimer: I'm currently sitting outside Rick's door, demanding permission to own the PJO series… It's not working… Plan B…**

**-::::::::::-**

**LPOV**

Leo was having a horrible day. First he had set his pants aflame while down at Marvin's Garage, then God decided to help put the fire out. 2 hours later. With rain. Thanks for the help, Leo thought.

The best part; Leo was walking. He hadn't predicted to onslaught of rain. Who would have?

He trudged up the steps to his apartment 6B. As he neared the door, Leo fished in his pockets for the key. Oh, was this day about to get a lot worse.

Leo found nothing but lint. The lint seemed to be mocking him. He should have expected it though. It was probably the third time this week he's left it somewhere or lost it. Though Leo thinks the lint has been taken them.

He really doesn't like lint.

Leo really hoped Piper was home. He didn't have anything to pick the locks with, having left his tool belt back at Marvin's. And he didn't look to see if her car was there. Well, it was technically theirs.

Leo had brought the truck to Marvin, hoping he would help him fix it up. He found it in a junkyard, which he visited frequently for parts. Leo towed it back to the shop, barrowing the shops tow truck. Getting it there was easy. Fixing it up was a whole nother story.

Leo decided to name the damn truck Murphy, after Murphy's Law. The name seemed fitting. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong; the steering wheel fell off twice. Numerous oil leaks occurred, drenching both him and Marv. The passenger door refused to close. One of the tiers was flat. The list was endless.

Once it was decent (which meant legal to drive), Leo painted it a navy blue. It was originally puke green. Not very appealing.

Piper was iffy about it, but the fact Leo worked on it reassured he a bit. She was happy she didn't have to take the bus or subway. That was, until Murphy broke down on the way home.

See, Leo and Piper lived in an apartment not far from down town. Not far meaning about 4 miles. So when Murphy broke down ¼ of the way there, Piper wasn't a happy camper.

And the fact that Leo was sick that day and back at the apartment only added. So she was stuck out there on the side of the road waiting for Marvin to arrive.

Ok, back to a miserably Leo.

Leo did the most logical thing. Pounding at the door while calling out for Piper. He was really good at this logical stuff. After 2 minutes of relentless ponding, he sighed and leaned his head on the door.

"I swear to god, Pipes. If you don't open the freaking door in .1 seconds I will break it down with m-" He was cut off by the sudden opening of the door.

Leo stumbled forward, smashing into someone, sending them both to the floor. He quickly looked down to see kaleidoscope eyes glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck with the hand that wasn't supporting him.

"You gonna get up, Valdez?" Piper smiled in spite of her self. He was prone to injury. Piper had about 3 first aid kits lying around in case.

Leo stood up, extending his had to the girl below him.

"Sorry, Beauty Queen."

Before Piper took Leo's hand, she noticed the scorched pant leg. She glanced up to the mechanic. What had he done this time, she thought.

Piper gently lifted the burnt fabric, hoping he wasn't too injured. To her surprise though, Piper found no marks. She threw Leo a confused glance.

"Told you these where my lucky pants." He muttered, upset they were damaged.

Piper sighed and walked back to the living room after she stood. Leo followed close behind, plopping down one the worn couch. She entered to kitchen and grabbed a Mello Yello for herself and a Dr. Pepper for Leo.

As she entered the living room, she tossed Leo his drink. He happily drank the fizzy beverage. Suddenly, the silence was broke by a loud burp.

"Is that a challenge, Valdez?" Piper raised an eyebrow at her friend. Leo's face broke into an impish grin.

"I believe it is, Pipes." He said, "And its not like you can beat me."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Cause I'm Flaming Valdez! The Leoster! Repair Boy! And-" Piper cut him off before he could continue. His ego was boiling.

"After today, I'd say you were definitely Flaming Valdez." Leo blushed at the reminder of the day's earlier events.

"Whatever. Can I beat you already?"

And so they resumed their burping. 6 cans later; they were leaning against each other, laughing. Leo wouldn't admit it, but Piper won. By a millimeter though.

After a while of laughing (Leo even giggled), they calmed down a bit. Leo would randomly laugh every once and a while. Then he started to doze off, only to jerk awake suddenly.

Piper remembered why she never let Leo near caffeine.

**-::::::::::::::::::-**

**And scene.**

**Some of you may be wondering as to why I started where I did instead of from the beginning. And its cause I wanted to.**

**And sorry if there's any mistakes…. I need a beta…**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I welcome criticism, just don't insult my work. I don't take kindly to it.**

**Why does Liper not have more shippers? Oh, well. I hope to rope in some more with this story. **

**And the Liper ship will grow to be a great vessel! I'm getting carried away again…**

**-That person whom wrote this(ME)**


	2. Nightmares

**Howdy folks, how ya'll doin'?**

**Sorry… Anyway...**

**I love you guys so much and I love the response I'm getting from you guys. as well . It makes me really happy to see what you think of my writing.**

**And thank you all for the reviews and all that mumbo-jumbo.**

**And sorry about the slow updates. School has started and my English teacher thinks I need to write an essay on what I think this and that means… On the **_**first **_**day of school. Don't you just love him already? Making me update slower?**

**So, I've got that.**

**And sorry if the Povs seem to change at random times. I cant help it… Well I can, but… it's very late... Or very early? Nevermind.**

**Disclaimer: Plan B to own PJO and HoO- Still working on it…**

**-::::::::::::::::-**

**PiperPOV**

Piper woke up to the soft snoring of her best friend. It was about 3 am, though she wasn't sure. She scanned her surroundings while trying not to disturb Leo. They had fallen asleep on the couch. She glanced back at Leo. He hadn't gotten a proper night's sleep for a while, with the nightmares plaguing him.

Piper sighed at the thought. The nightmares. They were the worst. Leo would start out twisting and turning, whimpering every so often. He then would plead and yell out things. He cried as well. Piper hated seeing him like that. The pained expression his face held broke her heart.

She cleared her head quickly. She looked around once again. Piper found her head in Leo's lap, facing him. He was leaning with his back against the couch, his head thrown backwards. His mouth was slightly ajar, soft snoring could be heard.

Over all, he looked adorable. Leo's arm was thrown across her middle, his hand grasping Piper's shirt. She was holding his other hand. She could feel the caules and scars from years of work. She squeezed his hand tightly before drifting off again.

**-:::::::::::::-**

**Leo's Dream**

_The sky was dark. Leo glanced around at his surroundings, only to find nothing. He tried walking forwards, but stayed rooted to his spot. He very confused._

_Suddenly, an all too familiarly building appeared in front of him. He should have known this would have happened. It always did. Leo was standing where his mother had died. And he was about to witness her death again._

_He closed his eyes, waiting for the building to catch. And it did. Though this time was different. Leo heard the crackling of the fire, but this time he could hear yelling and pounding. This hadn't occurred before._

_Leo opened his eyes and looked for the source of the pounding. It was the window in the door. And what he saw next was terrifying. Standing at the window, banging relentlessly was Piper. She looked frantic._

_Leo tried moving towards her, but he was still stuck. He then started calling out for her, desperately trying to reach her before the flames did. His attempts were futile. _

_Piper grew weak, the smoke filling her lungs. Her pounding slowed to a stop as she braced her self against the door. Leo had tears streaming down his face now. He kept calling out Piper's name. He didn't want to see this._

_The last thing Leo saw was the flames engulf the building as it faded to black …_

**-:::::::::::-**

**LeoPOV**

Leo jerked awake. He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath. Images of the dream surfaced, causing him to look around wildly. As his eyes landed on Piper, who was kneeling in front of him with her hands on his shoulders, Leo let out a strangled sob.

He launched himself at her, arms encircling her waist. As she started to get up, Leo tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

"P-please don't go. _Please." _He chocked out. "Just-just don't leave me."

Piper shushed him as she climbed onto his lap slowly. Leo gripped her tightly as he buried his face in her hair. His shoulders shook as he cried.

Piper started whispering comforting words into his ear. She was a little shocked; he hadn't acted like this before. It must have been a pretty bad nightmare then.

Leo had clamed down a bit, thought he still had silent tears running down his face. He lowered himself and Piper down onto the couch so that they were lying down. His grip on her never slacking.

Leo buried his face in the crook of her neck as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair and rubbed his back. He gave a soft sigh, relishing in the feel of her fingers. Leo could hear her singing quietly. He focused on her voice as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go _

_When all those shadows almost killed your light _

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _

_Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down _

_You'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now _

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

**-:::::::::::::-**

**So… How was it?**

**Really though, tell me what you think. It's currently… 2:33 am, so sorry for any mistakes. I couldn't sleep so… I wrote!**

**The lyrics are from Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, which I don't own. I felt like the song was perfect to use in this situation…. And I hope it was too...**

**And Leo had a nightmare!? Oh no! Don't worry though, he has Piper…**

**There will be more humor too. I just wanted to write some cute, fluffy Liper… It was ok, right?**

**Please tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas, PM me! Olive it when you review and PM me!**

**- Lillie or various alternations of it -_-**


	3. Cuddling and Confusion

**Cello there! **

**Dammit auto correct…. Anyways, I just wanna give you all a BIG hug for the response I'm getting from you guys!**

**Sorry, I'm a bit excited. With school, none existent social life, and my annoying friend (Not you Hannah, that other friend that thinks I need to be giving a speech in my ear during English)**

**Life's really odd at times. That's all I'm gonna say. And I'm going to try and update Saturdays and Sundays if I can.**

**I hate 8****th**** grade….**

**And shout out to awesome chick, Guest, FireDragonAeryn, and ThatOneFangirl5. AHHH, I could just squeeze you guys to death along with everyone else! But sadly I cant…**

**Proceed**

**Disclaimer: Yes, this is Rick. I felt like writing fan fiction about my **_**own**_** story…. And involving a ship I didn't make canon… **_**yet.**_

**-::::::::::::::::-**

**LeoPOV**

Leo could feel himself slowly regain consciousness. He honestly didn't want to wake yet. This probably being the best he slept in a week or so. He was too comfortable. So he gripped Festus, his stuffed dragon, and burrowed himself deeper into the cushions. He could feel Festus shifting clo-

Wait. Wasn't the dragon stuffed?

Last time Leo checked, he was. So Leo opened an eye, peering down at the mess of blankets covering him. He recognized the mop of choppy, brown hair. The owner was curled up against him, her face buried in his chest. Her hands were gripping his shirt tightly.

Piper was always cold, Leo noted when she shivered slightly after he moved a bit. Piper scooted closer again. He blushed when he felt her breath against his neck, the wisps of air tickling his neck.

Leo swore he was practically her personal heater. Not that he minded, though. He loved it when Piper curled into him during their movie marathons or when it got especially cold in their apartment.

Leo one time found her gripping Festus in his bed when he had a night shift, which lasted to about till 1-2 am. Some times 3 even. It was winter at the time, and after Leo had catapulted some oatmeal at the thermostat, it became unpredictable.

It would switch to about 70 degrees in the middle of the night and some time later it would change yet again. Leo managed to repair it to where it would only change every so often, not every day.

So back to Piper and the happy dragon.

It had been one of those nights where it turned into Antarctica. So apparently Piper, who was slowly turning into a Pipsickle (Leo earned a smack on the arm when he voiced this to her), decided to occupy Leos toasty bed.

And that's how Leo found her; sprawled under the comforter on her stomach, her right arm was hanging off the side of the bed, Festus still in her grip. Piper looked absolutely adorable. In his opinion at least.

So, instead of taking the couch, Leo plopped down beside Piper, who almost immediately turned and scooted towards him. He happily scoped her into his arms and fell asleep.

Back to the present.

Leo guessed it was around 1 in the afternoon by the faint car horns and shouting coming from outside the door. He looked back at Piper's sleeping form. He gently shifted her so he could get up. She clung to his hand, mumbling incoherent words.

He finally loosened her grip without waking her up. Leo walked into the kitchen, planning on making some beef tacos, tofu for Piper. She told him that they were her favorite a while back, so when ever he can, Leo makes then.

He's not really sure when he started cooking. He would help his mom with some meals or snacks, but that was all really. It probably started when he meet Piper.

They were 9 at the time. About a year after his mother's death, Leo found himself in foster care. He soon was known as a troublemaker, though quiet, and runaway.

For that's what he did every time he was adopted; he ran. That was one of the few things he was good at, running. But they always found him in the end. He wasn't sure how exactly. They just turned up out of know where, dragging him back to the place he was sure was hell.

That was until his most recent run from a snobbish family, the Millers.

**-::::::::::::-**

**Flashback**

_Feet met the pavement at an alarming speed. Dark curls were tasseled as the wind raced around him. His breathing was short._

_Everything was a blur as he ran. The street lamps were lit, giving off a soft glow in the night. Leo wanted to stop to gaze at the stars, remember the tales his mother had told him about them._

_He just wanted to stop, find some where to hide, where they wouldn't find him. Leo was tired of all the running; running from the past mainly. He just couldn't though._

_He made a sharp turn into a neighbor hood, his feet slapping the sidewalk. He was to caught up in his thoughts to notice the blue bike. Leo's feet tripped over the bike, causing him to fall with a thud. He yelped, and then covered his mouth quickly. He didn't want to wake anyone. _

_Leo heard footsteps heading towards him. He panicked, and in his haste to get up, his foot jammed into the back wheel causing him to fall again._

_He knew he was caught, so he kept his head bowed as he awaited the consequences. He was surprised to hear a small voice call out to him._

"_Hey, are you ok?" The stranger asked as they inched forward. Leo determined that it was a girl, probably his age. Her chocolate hair was choppy and uneven, as if she had cut it herself. And her eyes… Leo found it hard to decipher what color they were. They would shift from blue to green to hazel. They reminded him of a kaleidoscope. _

_The girl giggled and held out her hand to him._

"_I'm Piper. What's your name?" She was pretty, Leo noticed. He grabbed Piper's hand and she helped him stand. He brushed off his jeans and smiled shyly at the girl in front of him._

"_I-I'm Leo," He stuttered, looking around._

_She smiled at him. A big, teethe smile. She then looked at his knee and arm. Piper gasped and walked over to him. She grabbed his wrist carefully not to hurt him. There were some pretty good scrapes on his arm and knee, and they hurt._

_She then started tugging on his wrist, pulling him towards her house. When Leo started fidgeting, Piper calmed him saying she was gonna patch him up. He reluctantly followed the girl inside the house._

_She led him to the kitchen where he saw a man that looked similar to Piper. He was reading something. He glanced up when she coughed._

_His eyes landed on Leo and he was scared. What if this man knew who he was and turned him in? Leo didn't want that. No. Piper seemed to sense his uneasiness and turned to her dad, who was examining Leo._

"_Daddy, this is Leo. I was out in the yard when I saw him trip over Tommy's bicycle," She started," And he scraped his elbow and knee. I told him I could fix them for him." _

_The man bent down to Leo's size. His gaze softened as he took in the frightened child. _

_He stuck out his hand and greeted the elfish boy. "Hi Leo, my names Tristan McLean."_

_Leo looked at the hand before shaking it with his smaller one. "Nice to meet you Mr. McLean. Your daughter is very nice for helping me." _

_Piper was blushing then, which didn't go unnoticed by Tristan._

"_Tristan? What's with all the commotion? It's… 12 almost. Piper shou- who's this?" Anna, Tristan's wife, asked as she took in the Latino. _

"_Mom, this is Leo. He's my friend." Anna was a little startled by this. Piper didn't make friends easily, save for Annabeth, Katie, and Hazel. She some times talked with Percy and Travis too._

_This statement also took Leo aback. He had never had a real friend. Sure there were other kids the orphanage, but they all left at one point._

"_We're f-friends?" Now it was Leo's turn to blush. Piper giggled and grabbed his hand and sung it back and forth._

"_Of course silly. You're funny and nice. Do you wanna be friends?"_

_Leo nodded his head quickly, tightening his grip on her hand. He smiled for the first time since his mother's death. Even if it was small one._

_The two seemed to have forgotten about the adults in the room, who were watching the scene. There was no doubt about it; Leo was adorable. The couple instantly loved the boy._

_Leo felt like he was home._

**-:::::::::::::-**

**LeoPOV**

The memories faded as Leo saw a sleepy Piper enter the room. Her steps were sluggish. She wearily rubbed her eyes, blinking rapidly at Leo's blurred figured. She walked over and sat her self beside said boy.

Leo grinned at her and bounced slightly in his seat. ""Morning Beauty Queen… Or should I say afternoon?"

Piper just shook her head and muttered something along the lines of him being an energetic 5 year old. She listened to him talk about some of the most random things. His ADHD was showing, she noted with a fond smile..

As Leo continued working his mouth, Piper leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. Leo blushed beet red. He was happy she couldn't see his face, or else she would be teasing him. He wrapped an arm around her back to steady the drowsy brunette, seeing that they were seated on the bar stools.

Leo reached out and brushed aside the familiar mess of bangs. Piper squinted her drooping eyes at him and gave him a small smile before resuming her position on his shoulder. She then looked up suddenly and kissed his cheek.

Leo's face flushed even more as she repositioned her head, trying to find a comfortable spot. She gave a satisfied sigh, muttering something that if Leo hadn't been so close, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Thanks, Leo."

Before he could respond, Piper drifted off for the second time that day. Leo let out a breath and ran his fingers through her hair. She smells like a campfire and lilies, Leo observed. Weird combination but it was true.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to her room. Piper's head was resting against his chest. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her form. Leo then grabbed Leonardo, a plush monkey he had gotten her a few years back, and placed him under her arm. She pulled him closer to her.

He had asked her why she chose that name in particular. Piper just shrugged it off and said the name seemed fitting.

Leo has other ideas, though.

He glanced down at Piper once more. She too cute. She was going to be the death of him one day. That was for sure.

Leo then bent down and kissed her temple. He stood once again, his heart beating rapidly, and headed for the door. He turned around glanced at her sleeping form once more before heading out the door. He swiftly closed it.

There was only one thought running through Leo's head;

What was happening to him?

**-::::::::::::::::-**

***Curtains Close*******

**So…. How was that? It was a bit longer that the other chapters but I'm happy. I needed to get ride of some ideas so…**

**Sorry it anything seems a bit weird or incorrect. Its 12:33 here and I'm tired.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me as I get on track with this.**

**Please review; it helps me with ideas and motivation. And it makes me immensely happy!**

**And, I didn't put lilies cause my name. I put them there cause have you smelled lilies!? I mean. Dude.**

**If you have any questions you can PM me or send me a review.**

**- Lilferd (I have weird friends whom give me weird nicknames. This ones curtsey of Isaac.)**


	4. Slip of the Towel

**How's it going?**

**I've come to a conclusion; I need a creative name for you guys (my followers and such)**

**Like how Benedict's are CumberBitches. I was thinking Roomies but I'm not sure…. Tell me what you think would be a good one.**

**Anyways, I'm at school writing this. It's really weird cause it's different computers. So sorry if anything seems a bit odd.**

**I really needed to write seeing that I didn't last weekend.**

**On ward!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not worthy of owning PJO apparently…..**

**-:::::::::::::::-**

**PiperPOV**

To say that Piper was mad would be an understatement.

She was fuming.

"Leo!"

Piper stomped down the hallway wrapped in only a towel. She was planning a certain boy's death. Dirtied water dripped from her hair to the carpet. She rounded the corner and found Leo under the sink.

He didn't seem to notice her. Piper was about to yank him up when she saw the wonderful view she was getting of his bare back. His muscles flexed as he shifted. She refrained from looking lower.

She blinked then shook her head to rid of those disturbing thoughts.

"Hi Leo." Piper said calmly. He stood suddenly, forgetting where he currently was.

_Thump_!

"Shit!" Leo yelled as he gripped his throbbing head. He eased out of the small space slowly. He stood and faced the soaked brunette. Leo started laughing so hard he had to lean against the counter. He stopped when he spotted the wooden spoon coming his way.

The mechanic ducked. He cautiously stood, bracing himself for any more air-born utensils. Piper was giving him a hard glare, unhappy she missed.

"What was that for?"

"Laughing at me!" Piper grounded out.

"Oh," Leo said, looking any where but her towel clad form," Sorry?" It came out more as a question. Piper just shook her head and resumed glaring. Leo awkwardly scratched his neck feeling the intense glare.

"Would you like to enlighten me as to why I just took a shower in _this_?" Piper grabbed a handful of her hair and squeezed it. Murky water dripped onto the floor.

"Ah, so that's where the water in the sink went..." Leo grinned sheepishly. Piper breathed deeply.

"You mind telling me what was in the water?"

"Oh, that. Umm..." He trailed off nervously. "Is motor oil good for your hair?"

That, Leo decided, probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"Leonardo Valdez!"

Well shit, he thought. He flinched at the ear-shattering screech. Piper _never _used his full name. Never. This had to be the 2nd time she's used it.

Piper took a raged breath and closed her eyes. She was not going to explode on Leo. As much as she wanted to murder him, he was her friend and she actually enjoyed his company.

When she opened her eyes again, Leo was fidgeting. She knew he couldn't help it, herself having ADHD. Albeit not as much as Leo did. Piper sighed and ran a hand through her wet- and greasy apparently- hair.

"Why, Leo, why is there _motor oil_ in the _sink_?" She questioned the boy.

"Well you see it's a really funny stor-"

"Leo."

"Right. So I had to fix one of the pipes under the sink and umm, I may have fixed it a bit to much seeing as it came out in the shower. As for the whole oil thing… I had to wash off my tools, which were incredibly dirty cause under the sink was just gross like that Chinese we had downto-"

"_Leo_."

"Right, sorry. And I had to soak some of the stuff to be able to remove the grime, so ya…." Leo finished, ringing his hands together.

Leo was surprised to hear Piper laughing. He had expected her to blow, yelling profanities at him about being idiotic or stupid. She finally broke, he thought. He had finally snapped her.

"Yo, Beauty Queen, you feeling ok? Maybe I should call a doctor. Or an asylum? Ya, I think that could work …" Leo started mumbling under his breath about different asylums and mental doctors when Piper came over. She gave him a solid punch in the shoulder causing him to wine about it bruising.

" You crack me up Valdez." Piper giggled as she turned back toward the bathroom. She didn't notice her towel slipping till it suddenly came undone from its unsecure fold. She squealed and managed to catch it around her waist before it could get any lower.

Luckily, she hadn't been facing Leo, who was sporting a deep blush at the occurrence. Piper quickly righted the towel before rushing to the bathroom.

Leo snapped out of his daze hearing the door slam shut. He could hear the _click _of the lock. He walked over and leaned on the door.

"Shower should be fixed now, Greasy Queen!" Leo cheerily shouted from outside the door. He could hear a muffled 'Leo!' from his position. Chuckling, Leo headed to the living room and towards the worn couch.

He plopped down and gave a long sigh. What a Day it had been.

Leo wondered if Pipes knew he did everything on purpose. And no, it wasn't to see her in al towel…. Well, maybe it kinda was.

**-:::::::::::::-**

**How 'bout that?**

**Sorry if it seems short. I've got limited writing time with everything happening.**

**I don't know when I'll update, but it will be soon. I'll try to update this weekend if I can.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Cause your reviews make me feel all mushy and gooey inside!**

**I apologize for the POV stuff. I'm just gonna start doing no POV. I have ADHD and ADD so its hard for me to stay in the same place for a while. I have to switch every now and then. I feel you Leo!**

**I mutually love you guys!**

**- Lillie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (Andrew, Roxanna, and Nick. Thanks guys, I really needed that name to stick **_**all**_** of 6,7 and 8****th**** grade…) **


	5. Percy's Discovery

**Hello there lovely followers.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and such. **

**I'm sorry if updating is slow. I would list all the excuses in the book but you should be pretty familiar with them. And I have 3 stories I'm currently writing… Which, by the way, you should check out maybe...**

**It's a bit of Percy's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't understand the point in this, but I own nothing but the plot, Leonardo, and Murphy…**

**-::::::::::::-**

**Percy/LeoPOV**

Since the towel incident a week ago, thing have been tense and awkward between Piper and Leo.

Anytime they made eye contact, they both would look away quickly instead of the usual staring contest. Leos noticed that Piper would check that he wasn't there when she came out of the bathroom. They rarely talked, and when they did it was short and clipped.

They weren't the only ones to notice the difference in their behavior. Their friends quickly caught on.

Surprisingly, Percy had been the first to make an observation. They had all been eating at a restraint for Frank's birthday when the turquoise-eyed boy made his discovery.

Now normally, Leo and Piper would sit together. No one really knew why, but they had their suspicions. But this time, Piper sat as far away from Leo as she could, next to Frank whom Leo wasn't too fond of. She of course didn't know this.

Percy could see the jealous glint in his eyes as she sat down. He voiced these thoughts to Annabeth. The two tried to think of why the other two were acting strange. The raven-haired boy decided he would talk with him.

He kicked the Latino under the tale, causing him to yelp slightly. The other boy motioned with his head for him to follow.

Leo grumbled slightly but followed Percy.

Once they got to the men's room, Percy locked the door and turned to face his friend.

"What's up with you and Piper? And don't try any of that 'nothing' bullshit on me." Percy said firmly. He thought of Piper as a sister and was very protective of her.

Leo ran a hand through his unruly hair and sighed loudly.

"I don't know. Last week, we had a problem with the pluming and the next thing I know her towels slipping! I didn't do it on purpose and Piper's been ignoring me since then." He started pacing, " What am I supposed to do Perce? I'm losing it, dude!"

Leo paused and pulled at his hair roughly.

Percy pitied his friend. He didn't know what he would do if Annabeth started ignoring him. He walked over to the stressed boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That sucks, man…" He said.

"Tell me about it. To make things worse, she's sitting with _Frank_…." Percy smirked at the disgusted tone lacing his voice.

"My, my… Is someone jealous?" He teased as crossed his arms.

Leo flushed bright red.

"Oh my god. You are! This is great." Leo gave him a perplexed look, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment. "How is that great?" He questioned.

"You mean you haven't noticed the sexual tension between the two of you? Men are you dense. Even Hazel noticed and you know how she is." Percy laughed but was cut off by the sharp knocking at the door.

"Leo? Percy? You guys in there?" Piper's voice drifted through the door. "Just a minute Pipes." Percy said. He turned around fixed Leo with a stern glare.

"Don't fuck this up, Valdez." He whispered as he jabbed at his chest. "I won't Jackson. Have a little faith." Leo retorted as he headed for the door.

Piper was standing outside fiddling with her hands. She looked up when the door opened and gave Leo a concerned look. "Are you ok, Leo?"

He was a bit stunned she talking to him. He nodded, still a little dazed from the conversation with Percy. He was aware of the snicker boy behind him and attempted to elbow him. He was rewarded with a small squeak. Piper looked behind him at Percy who was rubbing his side. She gave him a questioning look before shacking her head and walking back to their table.

Now here Leo was, standing outside Pipers door.

He finally seemed to have the courage to knock.

"Beauty Queen? Piper? Can I come in?" He asked as he peeked in the doorway. Piper was sitting on her bed, legs crossed with a book in her lap. She glanced up when he knocked.

Leo noticed that she was wearing those cute glasses she wore when she was reading. Her hair was in a mess bun, several strands sticking out. Her attire consisted of a pair of grey sweats and a dark green tank top.

"Ya, Leo?" The kaleidoscope-eyed girl questioned as she folded the page in her book. She placed it to the side and pulled her knees up to her chest. Piper motioned for him to sit beside her.

He obliged and copied his friend's position, looking around the room. His chocolate iris landed on a picture of them at Six Flags.

His arm was around her shoulder and he was kissing her cheek. Piper was in mid-laugh when the picture was snapped. Annabeth and Percy had tagged along. Annabeth was the one who had taken the photo and later gave it to Piper.

It had to be one of Leo's favorites.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Piper bumped shoulders with him, the memory forgotten.

Leo didn't respond, he just gave a tired sigh and buried his face in his knees. She seemed to sense his melancholy and curled her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his back comfortingly.

And just like that, things between them seemed to lighten, the tension fading to nothing. No words need to be spoken

That's the thing about Leo and Piper. They knew each other better than they did themselves. They understood one another.

They just didn't understand the feeling of falling in love with your best friend.

**-::::::::::-**

**I'm gonna be honest, I had no idea how to end this.**

**I just kinda winged it there.**

**I hope you liked it too! I had fun writing in Percy's POV for a bit there.**

**There will be more humor and drama and all that later on. I just gotta get myself on solid ground.**

**Please review! I just love it when you review!**

**I welcome criticism and if you have any questions you can send me a review or PM.**

**And if you have any ideas, you can also review or PM me.**

**Until next time:**

**-Lillie**


	6. Of Stolls and Grey

**Welcome back to another installment of RM (Roommates)**

**I hope you're as excited as I am.**

**I want to know who came up with the term 'Fan Fiction' and created this website cause I want to hug the shit outta them.**

**Sorry, veering off topic...**

**Also, I'm going to need some songs that will be included in my story. I will give u credit if I chose one of your songs. Now, I mostly listen to Coldplay, One Republic, Maroon 5, The Fray, and Imagine Dragons. Mainly alternative, but I will accept anything.**

**Genre doesn't really matter. I wont say what type cause that will give away things.**

**And thank you all for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**-::::::::::::::-**

**PiperPOV**

"Come on."

"No"

"Please?

"_No_"

"Pretty please?"

"For the last time, Leo. No!"

Piper was standing in front of the recently opened hardware store, blocking Leo.

It was a week till his birthday and Piper was going out to find him a present…. Well she was until the boy decided to come along. Everything was going ok except for the fact that she couldn't really do any shopping with him breathing down her neck.

Piper had texted Travis and Connor to come and take him away. Though that had been about an hour ago.

So here she was, keeping Leo from raiding the store.

"Please, Beauty Queen. Please!" The curly haired boy begged. The constant whining was driving the girl crazy. "I told you. You can't go buying stuff for yourself when your birthday is a week!" Piper said with a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips.

"But-" Leo was quickly cut off by a familiar pair of voices. Travis and Connor Stoll. The devious duo was running up to them, dodging shoppers and trashcans.

The brothers came to a halt in front of Piper and Leo. "Finally!" Travis exclaimed with relief," We thought we were never going to find you guys."

Leo shot her a confused glance, which she returned with a shrug. They couldn't have arrived at a better time… Well, an hour ago would have been great. It didn't matter though.

Connor was rocking back on his heels as Travis tried to piece together a convincing story for why the turned up out of the blue. Key word tried.

"So, Leo…."He trailed off.

Leo gave him a look before mimicking Piper's previous stance. He started talking in a horrible imitation of Piper's voice, his normal tone raising quite a few octaves.

"Go on boys. Don't be wasting my ti- Ow!" Leo yelped as the brunette smacked him on the arm. She was giving him a glare that made him want to stick his tongue out. Though he refrained from doing so, fearing of getting worse than a smack.

"I don't sound like that." She grumbled. "Could've fooled me." He mumbled teasingly.

"Leo! Stop it!" She hissed.

They seemed to have forgotten about the twins who were watching them with amusement. They were too caught up in bickering with one another.

"Simmer down children," Travis grinned, slinging an arm around the two as he brought them in for a hug, "No need to fret. Uncle Travie is here." He ruffled their hair despite Piper's screeching protest and Leo's annoyed huffs.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Leo snapped. He pushed away the pranksters hand and attempted to fix his hair, "Hair just doesn't look this way, man."

This caused Piper to snort. "Could've fooled me." She retorted as she reached up and swatted away his hand and proceeded to tame the dark, brown curls. She didn't notice the pink tainting her friend's cheeks or Connor was taking a picture while his brother snickered quietly.

Once she was satisfied, Piper removed her hands. She turned back to see Connor quickly hide his hands behind his back and Travis try to keep a straight face. She raised an eyebrow but ignored them.

"Anyways, Leo we need you to-to help us with a prank!" Connor thought up quickly. Leo's chocolate eyes grew mischievous at the thought of playing a prank.

You see, those three- Leo, Travis, and Connor-were merciless when it came to pranking. They referred to themselves as the 'kings of pranking'. Piper didn't doubt them, mainly cause she didn't want to wake up to her bedroom floor being covered completely in cups of water again.

Well, that's what you get for hiding Leo's favorite hammer.

Although thankful for the distraction, she was a bit worried. Their pranking could get a bit out of hand. One time, it almost got all three of them expelled. They decided that Coach Hedge needed to know who really was a cupcake.

Needless to say, Coach pissed at the on slaughter of cupcakes he received.

"Who are we pranking this time?" Leo asked as he bounced on his heels excitedly.

Travis seemed to think about who would be the poor fellow. His face suddenly broke into a creepy grin. "Grey."

"Grey? Dude, are you serious?" Leo seemed to be hopeful and weary at the same time. He'd been wanting to get back at Grey for a while now, ever since he spoke rudely of his mother. The man was just horrible. The man even had the nerve to flirt with Piper when she had to pick Leo up after he fixed his dishwasher.

Man, did Leo hate his guts.

Now he could finally get back at him. And he couldn't wait.

**-:::::::::::-**

**I know it's short. I whipped this up quickly cause I felt like blowing off steam writing. Im also sorry for any mistakes, Im very tired here.**

**And I'm aware that I stopped at a weird part, and that I shifted to Leos POV. I'm sorry, my ADDs acting up and I can't focus.**

**Next chapter will be the prank on Grey and Pipers search for a present. **

**And what do you think of Grey?**

**Please leave me a review. Pwetty Pwease.**

**-Lillie -_-**


End file.
